


Seasons

by JoiningJoice



Category: I Bambini Dimenticati, Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Growing Old, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post-finale storia canonica]<br/>Douglas e Lawrence sono sposati da anni, ormai; alla soglia della quarantina, Lawrence riflette su cosa ne sia stato della sua vita e dei suoi sogni. Pensare lo porta a realizzare che alla vita tranquilla che lui e Doug condividono manca qualcosa - un ultimo tassello per completare il quadro felice della loro esistenza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Art By: http://kumiho5.tumblr.com/  
> Douglas a sinistra, Lawrence a destra.  
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)  
> I Bambini Dimenticati di[ Pozzi Joice](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice) è distribuito con Licenza [Creative Commons Attribuzione - Non commerciale - Non opere derivate 4.0 Internazionale](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/).

 

_Seasons_

 

 

 

 

_Autunno_

 

 

 

\- Sto invecchiando. -

Era cominciato in un pomeriggio che non aveva nulla di diverso dagli altri. Doug era rientrato in casa dopo una normale giornata di lavoro, e aveva trovato Lawrence intento a cucinare per entrambi. Normale. Stabile. Erano aggettivi che gli piacevano, un qualcosa che aveva cercato per troppo tempo.

E poi Lawrence si era alzato da tavola e si era andato a sedere sul divano, mentre Doug ancora mangiava. Aveva scostato la tenda quel tanto che bastava ad osservare il cielo grigio di Vancouver e aveva pronunciato quelle parole, senza nemmeno guardarlo in volto.

Doug poggiò la forchetta sul piatto stando ben attento a non farla tintinnare e prese ad osservare l'acqua nel bicchiere avanti a sé, ferma e placida e insignificante. Aveva smesso da tempo di sperare che Lawrence condividesse il suo punto di vista sulle cose che meritavano di essere vissute – avevano raggiunto una sorta di compromesso, spostandosi ogni tanto di città in città. Erano a Vancouver da cinque anni, ormai. Avevano festeggiato da poco il suo trentottesimo compleanno.

\- Non stai invecchiando. - Mormorò. Lawrence non diede segno di averlo sentito, e per qualche momento Doug credette che avesse pronunciato quelle parole ad alta voce senza neanche realizzarlo, che forse era un pensiero che avrebbe voluto tenere per sé. Il profilo della schiena di Lawrence fu marmo per qualche istante – e ancora una volta Doug si trovò ad osservarlo, mai stanco della curva del suo naso e del modo in cui i suoi capelli biondi si facevano più sottili e radi sulla nuca. Lawrence distrusse quell'immagine voltandosi a ricambiare il suo sguardo e Doug si trovò a fronteggiare un paio di occhi incredibilmente stanchi che chiedevano di non lasciar cadere la questione. Non era sicuro di poterlo accontentare.

Lawrence lasciò scivolare la tenda di nuovo al suo posto e si alzò dal divano per tornare a rioccupare il proprio posto di fronte a Doug. - Non l'ho detto tanto per dire. - Rivelò. - È un po' che ci penso. -

Un dito di Lawrence tracciò il bordo circolare del proprio bicchiere senza produrre alcun suono, poi toccò l'acqua, scuotendola appena.

\- Mia madre aveva trentatre anni quando è morta. - Proseguì. Doug lo sapeva. - Quattro in meno di quanti ne ho io ora. -

Aveva ancora quello stupido pizzetto. Doug aveva provato innumerevoli volte a provare a far sì che se lo radesse, a farlo cambiare – senza riuscirci. Alla fine si era arreso, segretamente felice della sua testardaggine in merito. Era già cambiato abbastanza per lui, o forse era solo maturato. Non l'avrebbe mai saputo con certezza.

\- Non so cosa ho fatto con la mia vita. -

\- Un po' presto per una crisi di mezza età. -

Lawrence annuì, sorridendo. - Un po' presto, sì. -

Si alzò sollevando il proprio piatto e sporgendosi come a prendere quello di Doug, che glielo porse. La mano di Lawrence si posò sulla sua e abbassò il piatto piano, per poi posarsi sulla sua guancia. La sensazione della sua pelle contro la barba folta lo sorprendeva sempre. - Non fraintendermi. Ci sono decisioni di cui non mi pentirò mai. Tu sei una di quelle. -

Doug desiderò vederlo sorridere; lo desiderò mentre scivolava lontano da lui e verso la cucina, così stranamente silenzioso e tranquillo – aveva rubato una parte di lui, e Doug aveva fatto lo stesso. Gli corse dietro gettando la sedia di lato e lo abbracciò mentre apriva il rubinetto della cucina, stringendolo a sé. Per qualche momento Lawrence protestò e lamentò un soffocamento improvviso – ma lentamente le proteste si spensero, e Doug potè sentire le sue dita conficcate nella propria schiena mentre Laurie ricambiava l'abbraccio.

\- Grazie. - Sussurrò. - Di esserci. Di esserci ancora. -

Lawrence strinse la presa ancora di più, ma si allontanò per fissarlo in volto e rivolgergli un sorriso debole. Non aveva mentito – c'erano segni dell'età che Doug non ricordava di aver nemmeno mai notato in lui; piccole rughe attorno agli occhi che scomparivano solo quando smetteva di sorridere, occhiaie prominenti, e più di qualche capello bianco nel suo pizzetto. Nessuna di queste cose contribuiva a farlo sembrare meno bello – almeno, non ai suoi occhi. E di quelli del resto del mondo non gli era mai importato granchè.

\- Volevo chiederti una cosa. - Lawrence si portò una mano agli occhi per massaggiarli piano, in movimenti circolari. - Solo non...non so come dirtelo. Ci ho pensato tanto, non è una delle mie solite cretinate buttate lì a caso. Ne ho parlato con Dree, con Paloma, con... -

\- Laurie. - Doug alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo sentì ridere nervoso.

\- Credo dovresti sederti. Credo dovremmo sederci entrambi, e parlarne seriamente. -

Doug osservò la fede al proprio dito e a quello della mano sinistra di Lawrence. - Non può essere niente di tanto sconvolgente. - Tentò di sdrammatizzare.

Lawrence gli rivelò quello che gli era passato per la testa. Non gli piacque affatto.

_Inverno_

 

 

 

\- È un po' come in quel film. -

Le labbra di Lawrence e il suo fiato contro il lato destro del suo volto erano una benedizione, nel freddo che penetrava nelle sue ossa nonostante il riscaldamento acceso e le coperte. Non si sarebbe mai abitato al freddo gelido del Canada.

Decise di dargli retta, nonostante la stanchezza. - Quale film? -

Lawrence sibilò indispettito. - Come _quale_?! - Doug sorrise senza aprire gli occhi. Bastava così poco a mandarlo su tutte le furie. - Quello con Jim Carrey. Quello _bello_. -

\- Tutti i film di Jim Carrey sono belli. - Mormorò. Sapeva perfettamente di quel film stesse parlando, ma provocarlo era troppo divertente; Lawrence gli tirò una ginocchiata sul sedere. - Ok, ok, scherzavo. Ho capito. È _The Truman Show_...ahia! -

Lo sentì spostarsi dal suo fianco e gettare la testa sul cuscino, sbuffando. Si voltò dando le spalle alla finestra e lo trovò con un braccio poggiato sulla fronte.

\- Hai pensato a quella cosa? -

Doug si morse il labbro inferiore. Ci aveva pensato ma non era davvero giunto a una conclusione che non lo terrorizzasse del tutto. Il solo pensiero bastava a farlo rabbirividire.

\- Non sono fatto per cose così. -

\- Nemmeno io. - Ribattè Lawrence immediatamente. Non c'era traccia di rabbia nella sua voce, ma la sua espressione tradiva ansia ed impazienza. Doug avrebbe voluto passare il pollice sulle rughe sulla sua fronte solo per vederle sparire. - È questo quello che tutti ti hanno sempre detto. Anche a me. Non vuoi dimostrare loro che hanno torto? -

Doug si mise dritto ad osservare il soffitto bianco, riflettendo. Alla fine chiuse gli occhi, certo di star per lasciar cadere una bomba sulle sicurezze di suo marito – una bomba che aveva la necessità di far esplodere. - È davvero questo il motivo per cui vorresti farlo? -

Come aveva previsto, Lawrence rimase in silenzio. Doug avrebbe preferito non rincarare la dose – ma non era un argomento leggero, e tanto valeva essere del tutto onesti. Era stufo degli sguardi interrogativi di Lawrence.

\- Non ho intenzione di darti corda se è solo un capriccio, Lawrence. Non questa volta. Non credo di potercela fare. -

Rimase ad occhi chiusi quasi certo che presto gli sarebbe arrivato un cazotto, e li riaprì solamente nel notare l'apparente immobilità di Lawrence. Lui stava fissando il soffitto esattamente come lui qualche istante prima, inespressivo.

\- Non penso ci sia nulla di egoista o capriccioso. - Mormorò, la voce bassa. - Voglio solo dare a qualcuno...qualcosa che io non ho avuto. -

Doug pensò a stanze troppo grandi e troppo vuote, alla voce gentile ma distante di sua madre e allo sguardo sempre assente di suo padre. Conosceva quel sentimento.

\- O forse. - Proseguì Laurie, sempre senza guardarlo. - Forse è davvero egoismo. Forse è _sempre_ egoismo, per qualunque coppia. Come altro lo definiresti? -

Doug voltò il capo e Lawrence fece lo stesso. Cercò la sua mano e la trovò ad attenderla, speranzosa.

\- Non lo so. Amore? Mi sento un idiota solo a dirlo. - Strinse le dita attorno alle proprie e le sentì ricambiare il gesto, più forte e più saldamente. - Ci penserò. -

Il sorriso di Lawrence divenne radioso. - Davvero lo farai? -

\- Sì. -

I suoi occhi azzurri tremarono visibilmente, anche nella poca luce della lampada alle spalle di Doug.

 

_Primavera_

 

 

 

\- Con questi vestiti sei sexy. -

Doug sputacchiò nella tazza di caffè da cui stava bevendo e afferrò al volo due tovaglioli, tamponando sulla propria maglia alla ricerca di macchie che fortunatamente non trovò. Rivolse un'occhiata inviperita all'uomo al suo fianco, ignorando il suo stupido sorriso a trentadue denti.

\- Sono _professionale_. - Lo corresse. Lawrence mimò una versione effemminata della sua protesta e Doug gli tirò un calcio sotto il tavolo. - Non vado mica in giro come te. Ho un lavoro serio, io. -

Lawrence lo fissò confuso, poi chinò il capo ad osservare il proprio vestiario – una maglietta e dei jeans semplicissimi, strano contrasto con la camicia e i pantaloni in tessuto di Doug. - I...io lavoro per una casa discografica, Douggy. Il mio principale gira per l'ufficio a piedi nudi e piazza in giro tanti di quegli incensi che quando entro in ufficio mi aspetto di trovarci Daler Mehndi che ci fa il live di _Tunak Tunak Tun_. - Doug sbruffò di nuovo nel proprio caffè.

\- Nella tua prossima vita reincarnati in un avvocato. - Rise, poggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona su cui era seduto e abbandonando le braccia sulle proprie gambe. Lawrence continuò a guardarlo, esasperandolo. - _Che c'è ora?_ -

\- Dovresti mettere gli occhiali più spesso. - Sorrise, un sorriso sbilenco fin troppo familiare. - Sei _davvero_ sexy. -

\- Ti soffoco. -

\- Mmm, eccitante. -

Era sul punto di piazzare le proprie mani attorno alla gola di Lawrence quando la porta dell'ufficio si aprì ed entrambi assunsero immediatamente un'aria molto più seria. Un uomo tarchiato che ormai conoscevano bene entrò e li salutò educatamente, sedendosi dall'altro lato della scrivania. Doug si alzò per stringergli la mano e Lawrence seguì il suo esempio.

\- Signori...McIntyre e Middles. - Sorrise ad entrambi, sistemando gli occhiali che gli erano scivolati sul naso e carezzando la cartelletta poggiata sul tavolo. - Lieto di vedere che state entrambi bene. Direi di andare subito al punto, no? Abbiamo aspettato anche troppo. -

Doug sentì ogni muscolo del suo corpo irrigidirsi. - È un sì? - Domandò, il fiato spezzato. Sentì la mano di Lawrence cercare la sua e la afferrò stringendola sotto il bordo della scrivania.

L'uomo, un avvocato dell'Ente Pubblico per l'Adozione Internazionale di Vancouver, attese qualche istante prima di annuire. Allungò la cartelletta verso di loro con un sorriso onesto sul volto. - I documenti sono tutti in regola. L'unico passo rimasto per voi è incontrare il bambino. - La vibrazione del cellulare lo fece sobbalzare. - Vogliate scusarmi... -

Doug attese che si fosse richiuso la porta dell'ufficio alle spalle prima di alzare lo sguardo. Lawrence stava fissando il pavimento come volesse divorarlo, la bocca aperta intenta a balbettare parole che non riuscì a udire.

\- Laurie? - Lo chiamò, scoprendo la propria voce carica di un'emozione vibrante e folle. - Lawrence, è fatta. Lawrence. Lawrence, ce l'abbiamo fatta. -

Solo allora lui sembrò rendersi conto di non essere solo nella stanza, e quando alzò gli occhi su di lui Doug li trovò pieni di lacrime. - D...diventerò papà. - Balbettò lui. - Diventeremo _genitori_. -

Poi Doug lo sentì tra le sue braccia, e all'improvviso seppe che non gli sarebbe importato se l'assistente sociale fosse rientrato in quel momento e li avesse trovati a singhiozzare come due idioti uno nelle braccia dell'altro. In quel momento avvertiva una felicità inebriante – in quel momento sentì ogni dubbio avuto fino nell'ultimo anno e mezzo spazzato via da un semplice _sì_. Era come non avere quarant'anni – era come averne quindici, ed essere sotto alle luci troppo forti di un palco troppo piccolo con Lawrence davanti a lui che faceva sentire la propria voce a tutto il mondo, a tutti quelli disposti ad ascoltare. Era una droga.

\- Come lo scegliamo il bambino? - Pianse Lawrence. Doug lo strinse. - Ce ne sono così tanti. Non voglio dover scegliere. Non voglio pensare che un altro bambino ha dovuto rinunciare ad avere una famiglia a causa mia. -

\- N...non scegliamo. - Balbettò Doug, cercando di contenere la propria gioia per un altro momento. Si asciugò le lacrime con un gesto brusco e fissò Lawrence, prendendo il suo viso tra le proprie mani. - A...andremo a caso. No, non credo si possa...ma troveremo un modo. Vedrai. -

\- Non voglio essere un padre di merda. - Strillò lui. - _Non voglio essere un padre di merda!_ -

\- Nemmeno io, brutto scemo. Guardami. Guardami! - Dovette sollevargli il volto perchè Lawrence lo facesse, troppo sconvolto e perso nella sua paura per agire di sua volontà. - Non lo saremo, ok? Non come mio padre. Mai come mio padre. -

\- Tu non sarai mai come tuo padre. - Le dita di Lawrence si strinsero attorno al suo polso e si sporse avanti per premere le proprie labbra contro le sue, euforico. - Non pensarci neanche. Tu sarai meraviglioso. Già lo sei. -

\- Sono felice. - Doug strinse gli occhi per contenere le lacrime. - Sono...sono davvero felice. -

\- Dobbiamo dirlo a Dree e Paloma. E a Lee. E a papà. -

\- Sarà _nonno_. -

Lawrence rise di nuovo. - _Lo so!_ -

La porta dell'ufficio si aprì, ma questa volta nessuno dei due tentò di ricomporsi – non immediatamente, almeno. Quando l'assistente sociale fu di nuovo al suo posto anche entrambi loro erano di nuovo seduti ognuno sulla propria poltrona, le mani ancora unite e gli sguardi mai separati. - Scusate l'interruzione. Volete procedere subito al firmare i documenti per la ricerca dell'adottato? -

Lawrence fissò Doug. Doug ricambiò il suo sguardo, trovandovi la stessa maledetta energia che aveva sempre trovato in lui – l'energia della prima volta che lo aveva visto, della prima volta che avevano suonato assieme, del giorno del loro matrimonio.

\- Sì. - Rispose, per entrambi.

_Estate_

 

 

 

C'era voluto un anno e qualche mese in più per completare la procedura d'adozione. Doug osservò il proprio riflesso nello specchio della vetrina di un negozio dell'aereoporto – non si era mai reso conto di quanto fosse alto e spaventoso fino a quando per la prima volta la bimba dagli occhi scuri non si era fatta coraggio ed era venuta ad abbracciarlo. Era così piccola, e così _fragile_. Anche al tramonto dei quarant'anni – già vedeva i quarantuno avvicinarsi, e già fingeva di non pensarci – non aveva perso un centimetro della propria statura imponente, e la barba serviva solo ad invecchiarlo di più. Ma a Lawrence piaceva – e piaceva anche a lei. La trovava _buffa_.

\- Fa un po' freddo qui. -

Doug abbandonò il proprio riflesso per voltarsi verso la bimba seduta al suo fianco, che si voltava da una parte all'altra per osservare le innumerevoli facce che la circondavano e le camminavano attorno, un intero mondo troppo impegnato a vivere la propria esistenza per badare a quel piccolo miracolo che Doug la riteneva. - No, che dici? È estate. Fa caldo. -

\- Per me fa un po' freddo. - Ripetè lei. La sua pronuncia inglese era ancora rigida – e il suo vocabolario limitato, ma per una bimba di soli cinque anni era straordinariamente rapida ad imparare. Era cresciuta circondata dai dialetti Africani, dopotutto; l'inglese era una lingua sconosciuta e “divertente”, come lei stessa l'aveva definita.

\- Vuoi la mia giacca? -

\- No. -

\- Sei sicura? -

Lei lo guardò per qualche momento, le gambe ciondoloni oltre il bordo della panchina. - Non lo so. -

Doug sbuffò una risata e le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle – lei fu ben felice di poggiare i ricci scuri contro il suo fianco. Non erano estranei, avendo passato l'intero ultimo anno a vedersi tanto spesso quanto le loro finanze e l'Ente glielo permettevano – ma nemmeno un padre e una figlia, ed era una situazione pericolosamente in bilico su cui Doug si scoprì straordinariamente a proprio agio. Andava bene così. Ci sarebbe stato tempo.

\- Vado in bagno un momento e voi vi fate le coccole senza di me. - Lawrence occupò il posto vuoto accanto alla piccola e lei si liberò dalla presa di Doug per abbracciare l'altro papà. Il suo charme naturale funzionava anche coi bambini – non aveva neanche dovuto sforzarsi di piacerle. Le carezzò i capelli e prese la piccola mano scura. - Sei pronta? -

Lei annuì con troppo vigore, facendo sorridere entrambi. Doug le prese l'altra mano e saltarono giù dalla panchina, recuperando i bagagli e dirigendosi verso l'uscita dell'aereoporto sotto gli sguardi di alcuni dei passanti – nessuno dei tre sembrò farvi caso. Erano una normale famiglia in un normale contesto.

Normale. Stabile. Aggettivi che gli piacevano, ma che Doug non poteva applicare alla propria esistenza – non ci avrebbe mai più provato. L'esistenza stessa dell'uomo che aveva scelto di amare era sorpresa e rivoluzione, e l'amava più di quanto amasse se stesso. Si fermarono all'ingresso dell'aereoporto e si scambiarono un'occhiata; fu Doug ad abbassarsi. Lawrence poteva anche avere un ascendente incredibile su qualunque essere vivente, ma avevano scoperto solo grazie alle parole della piccola che era Douglas quello che lei riteneva più bravo a parlare. La cosa li aveva divertiti entrambi.

\- Kayin. - La chiamò piano. Lei scostò lo sguardo dal mondo esterno al suo volto. - So che sei troppo piccola per capirlo davvero, ma voglio dirtelo comunque. È normale che quello che non conosci ti faccia paura. È normale avere paura. -

Lei annuì e anche Doug.

\- Non fa nulla se hai paura. Perchè ci saremo sempre noi due a far sì che tu non debba averne mai, e ci saremo quando ne avrai, e ci saremo per aiutarti. Capisci cosa intendo? -

Lei annuì di nuovo. - Sì. -

\- Bene. - Sorrise, arruffandole i capelli e facendola ridere. Si rialzò e trovò Lawrence intento a fissarlo, un sorriso dolce sulle labbra. - Che c'è? -

\- Nulla. - Rise lui, scuotendo la testa. Doug fece per insistere – ma improvvisamente la manina stretta tra la sua lo tirò avanti, e anche a Lawrence – e furono fuori dall'aereoporto nella frazione del secondo necessario a sentire Kayin ridere.

\- Andiamo, papà! -

Douglas scoprì che l'aria di Vancouver – no, quella dell'intero mondo – sembrava più calda e dolce, col suono di quel nome sulle labbra di sua figlia.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
